


С тремя крыша треснет

by Hux_n_Ren, Tersie



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Армитаж Хакс души не чаял в своей младшей сестренке. Поэтому, когда Рей пришла пора поступать в колледж, он с удовольствием пригласил ее пожить у них — то есть у него и его бойфренда Бена. Вот только кто же мог знать, что гостья пустится во все тяжкие…





	С тремя крыша треснет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Is A Houseful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765564) by [HattoriPornzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo). 



Лето, когда приехала Рей, выдалось на редкость жарким.

Армитаж крепко обнял ее и полной грудью вдохнул теплый, солнечный запах каштановых волос. Едва он разжал руки, как она повисла на шее его бойфренда. Мускулистые руки Бена почти полностью скрыли тощую спинку его маленькой сестренки.

Впрочем, теперь не такой уж и маленькой. Этой весной Рей исполнилось восемнадцать. К тому же она приходилась ему единокровной сестрой.

Она вошла в жизнь семьи Хаксов два года назад, когда он еще учился в колледже. Что стало немалым потрясением для их отца — судя по тому, как тот хлопал себя по лбу, пытаясь оправдаться за давнюю интрижку перед законной женой Маратель. Для Армитажа, тем не менее, неожиданное появление нового родственника не стало источником какого-то негатива — сам он был точно таким же результатом неспособности отца держать руки подальше от женщин, не связанных с ним брачными узами.

С первой встречи Армитаж почувствовал с Рей неразрывную связь, словно знал ее с рождения. На милую девчушку, переминавшуюся на отцовском пороге в стареньком, видавшем виды платье, он смотрел так, будто она свалилась с луны.

С тех пор Армитаж обязательно возвращался домой на каникулы: каждое лето, зиму и весну — только чтобы повидаться с ней. Даже когда он начал встречаться с Беном, это ничуть не изменило его отношения к милой веселой сестренке. Поэтому, когда Рей окончила школу и поступила в университет, Армитажу казалось само собой разумеющимся распахнуть перед ней двери их с Беном дома.

От мысли бросить сестру на попечение Брендола и Маратель Армитаж кривился, как от зубной боли. Если его самого Маратель худо-бедно терпела, то Рей она ненавидела всей своей бесплодной сущностью. Неспособность родить собственных детей приводила ее в ярость; мачеха постоянно изводила этим вопросом Брендола. И после очередного скандала отец традиционно бормотал невнятные извинения, ссылаясь на возраст или на то, что дети обходятся недешево. «В конце концов, — любил приговаривать он, — хватит нам Рей с Армитажем. Как говорится, один хорошо, два лучше, а с тремя крыша треснет!»

Конечно, отговорка была неудачной — попросту прикрытием для натуры скупердяя, которому претило помогать родным детям, которому было жаль потратить на них даже цент. Именно по этой причине Армитаж, уехав в университет, твердо решил поскорее встать на ноги. Будь его воля, он бы никогда больше не возвращался в отцовский дом, но там оставалась Рей. Улыбчивая невинная Рей, никогда не просившая ни о чем, славная девушка, уж точно не заслужившая чужих насмешек.

— Спасибо вам еще раз, парни! — от души воскликнула она, вырывая брата из ностальгической задумчивости.

— Не стоит благодарности, солнышко, — улыбнулся он, поднимая чемодан. Рей первым делом побежала на кухню, решив именно с нее начать знакомство с новым жильем, а Бен привлек Армитажа к себе, прижал к стене за поворотом коридора — где они были надежно скрыты от глаз гостьи — и окинул потемневшим взглядом.

— Спасибо _тебе_ , — Хакс лукаво улыбнулся, отвечая не менее пылким взглядом.

— Ведь она — часть семьи, разве нет? — промурлыкал Бен и страстным поцелуем запечатал любимому губы.

***

Первая ночь прошла гладко. Армитажу понравилось помогать ей обустраиваться, передвигать мебель и расставлять мелкие девчачьи безделушки. Бен со скучающим видом околачивался поблизости и чуть не закатил истерику, когда его ненароком попросили помочь переставить кровать.

— Какой тогда толк от твоей качалки? — усмехнулся Армитаж. Рей круглыми глазами таращилась на напрягшиеся бицепсы Бена, пока тот с ворчанием отодвигал ее кровать к стене.

Вскинув голову, Бен встретил взгляд гостьи. И нахмурился, потому что…

Она просияла широкой улыбкой, и блеск ее глаз напомнил ему львицу из программы на «Дискавери». Гибкая большая кошка вынашивала идею напасть на ничего не подозревавшую газель… Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, и Бен, закашлявшись, придумал какой-то предлог, чтобы ретироваться вниз, где в данный момент не наблюдалось никаких родственников Хакса.

Как только комната сестры приобрела вид, полностью соответствовавший стандартам Армитажа — саму Рей вполне устраивал бардак, имевшей тут место несколько часов назад, — они заказали еду и устроились перед телевизором. Глаза Рей загорелись, когда Бен рассказал, что любит фильмы с кунг фу. Армитаж вздохнул с облегчением — слава богу, родные поладили — и снисходительно улыбнулся, глядя, как она прислонилась к колену Бена, сидя на полу перед кофейным столиком.

Вот только оттуда он не видел, как его сестра прикусила краешек губы. В ту ночь Хакс заснул, довольный тем, как все прошло, а Бен уютно прижимался к нему со спины.

Так продолжалось до следующего дня, когда он приехал с работы пораньше, поскольку они договорились сходить на новый фильм. В кино как раз начался тематический фестиваль фильмов с кунг фу, про который вспомнил Бен.

Рей легкой походкой спустилась по лестнице, пощелкивая зажатой в зубах жвачкой. Ее хвостик, задорная прическа, покачивающаяся в такт легким шагам, неведомым образом навевала неприличные мысли. На ее бедрах красовались самые короткие джинсовые шорты, которые Армитаж видел в жизни, а грудь прикрывал маленький серый топик со свисающей бахромой. Зрелище стало настолько неожиданным, что обычно бледные щеки Хакса порозовели.

— Солнышко, ты не замерзнешь? — сдержанно поинтересовался он, отчаянно стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на сестру.

— Шутишь, что ли? — хихикнула Рей, вскинув брови. — На улице жарко, как в духовке!

Он слышал, как сзади громко сглотнул Бен, и, оглянувшись, увидел его отвисшую челюсть. Бен уставился на длинные загорелые ноги, нахально выставленные напоказ, а их обладательница уверенно вздернула подбородок и улыбнулась, демонстрируя блестящие белые зубы. Бен смог оторвать от нее взгляд, только когда в поле зрения возник Армитаж, снимавший обвязанную вокруг пояса клетчатую рубашку. Ее он решительно вручил Рей.

— В кинотеатре прохладно. Надень это, — велел он, слегка повысив голос. Рей с драматическим надрывом закатила глаза, но послушно продела руки в рукава. Рубашка сидела на ней комично, доходя до бедер и закрывая кисти рук. Армитаж прочистил горло, но, одобрительно кивнув, пошел заводить машину. Потому и не услышал, как тихо выдохнул Бен.

Когда они пришли в кино, Армитаж не глядя привычно собрался приобнять Бена за талию, но вдруг обнаружил, что между ними втиснулась Рей. Она с трогательной улыбкой взяла его за руку, и ему оставалось только улыбнуться в ответ. Другой рукой она взялась за Бена. В отличие от Армитажа, он не смотрел на нее, упорно глядя вперед, и сжал челюсти так, что дернулся кадык.

Бен сбивчивым голосом заказал большой попкорн и три газировки. Он выглядел странно, казался рассеянным (что, впрочем, не было редкостью), и Армитажу пришлось податься вперед и повторить кассиру заказ.

— Можно мне леденцов? — спросила вдруг Рей.

Встретив ее по-детски умильный взгляд, Армитаж почти растаял.

— Ну конечно.

Бен с досадой втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, доставая еще пять баксов из бумажника. Рей беззаботно поблагодарила его и, лучась улыбкой и демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, выбрала кислые леденцовые соломинки. Невозможно было не заразиться ее веселым настроем, и Бен, расслабившись, улыбнулся. А пока они под его недовольное ворчание маялись в очереди в зал, Рей и Армитаж успели поболтать.

Едва старший брат переключился на афиши, называя фильмы, которые хотел бы посмотреть, Рей поймала взгляд Бена и достала из упаковки голубую соломинку. Сомкнув губы вокруг леденца, она с чувством обсосала его.

Когда Армитаж оглянулся, она уже невинно догрызала остатки, а Бен по неизвестной причине выглядел так, будто его оглушили. Весь красный, он бессмысленно шевелил губами и… тяжело дышал?..

— Хочешь? — вывел Бена из задумчивости звонкий голосок Рей, протянувшей ему леденцы.

В ответ тот судорожно затряс головой, и Армитаж удивленно поднял бровь из-за странного поведения своего бойфренда, но не придал этому значения.

— Я не откажусь, — в свою очередь произнес он, игнорируя непонятное сопение Бена.

Сунув соломинку в рот и зажав ее зубами, Рей с широкой улыбкой обернулась к брату. Тот мысленно одернул себя, напомнив самому себе, что это просто младшая сестренка, которой вечно нравится придуриваться, и, взявшись за конец соломинки, отломил себе половинку, оставив другую Рей. Ох, эти ее глупые игры…

Она захихикала, балуясь с конфетой языком, но тут подошла их очередь. Рей подтолкнула Бена, явно застав его врасплох, и он торопливо зашагал вслед за двинувшимися вперед людьми.

Оказавшись в зале, Армитаж повел их к своему любимому ряду, где Рей благополучно уселась между ним и его бойфрендом. Старший брат махнул рукой, совершенно упустив нервный взгляд, который Бен послал ему поверх ее головы.

Фильм — ужастик с мистикой — на удивление понравился Армитажу, несмотря на то, что был явной ерундой. Армитаж коснулся руки Рей, прося передать попкорн, она повернулась к Бену — коробка была у него… и ее ладонь упала ему на колено. Пальчики соскользнули на внутреннюю сторону бедра…

Бен слегка подпрыгнул на месте — а вместе с ним и попкорн, чудом не высыпавшийся на пол. Армитаж оторвался от экрана и вопросительно глянул на него, решив, что дело в монстре, который появился в этот самый миг. Это было странно: раньше Бен никогда не пугался при просмотре ужастиков.

Рей спокойно взяла коробку и с улыбкой передала ее Армитажу. Он улыбнулся сестре, с умилением глядя, как она по-хомячьи набивает рот пригоршнями попкорна. Сколько же помещается в этот ее рот…

В животе что-то неприятно сжалось, и Армитаж вернул все свое внимание к экрану, изгоняя навязчивую мысль из разума. Главный герой пробирался через темный лес с одним фонариком, музыка нагнетала обстановку, и он почувствовал, как Рей напряглась и прижалась к нему, когда по залу пронесся зловещий смех.

Армитаж усмехнулся и успокаивающе сжал ее руку, поглаживая костяшки изящных тонких пальцев. Сестренка всегда была милой. А ее ручка маленькой и мягкой, и он расправил грудь в инстинктивном желании защитить ее. Внезапно она испуганно хныкнула, и он почувствовал звоночек другого желания — того, которое определенно не полагается испытывать к родственникам. И не успел пресечь мысленные поползновения, представив эти маленькие ручки на своем теле и множество способов, которыми еще можно заставить ее хныкать.

Едва фильм закончился, как они с Беном синхронно вскочили с мест и, пробормотав что-то о походе в туалет, умчались из зала. Рей с наслаждением потягивала свою газировку, явно никуда не торопясь.

***

С того дня градус напряжения в доме усилился. По крайней мере, для двух его обитателей.

Рей разгуливала по дому в спортивном лифчике и шортах, больше напоминавших трусы. Еще постоянно забывала запирать дверь в ванную, когда переодевалась или валялась в ванне. Собирая вещи в стирку, сестра запросто могла обронить в коридоре пару шелковых трусиков, которые кому-то из мужчин приходилось возвращать ей. К концу недели оба чувствовали, что сходят с ума.

— Чтоб тебя, — Армитаж втянул воздух носом, со всей силы засаживая в задницу Бена. В последнее время он был не в настроении для нежностей. Работая членом, он отчаянно пытался отогнать мысли о милой Рей, мирно спавшей в соседней комнате, о том, как в первый вечер, когда они смотрели телевизор, сестра забралась на диван, к ним под плед, и легла головой ему на колени, закинув загорелые ноги на колени Бену. Как ее щека согревала бедро.

С досадливым возгласом он вытащил член из Бена, сорвал презерватив и принялся яростно дрочить, напрягая все мышцы так, что лицо раскраснелось от натуги. Наконец, на судорожном выдохе Армитаж кончил, заляпав спермой ягодицы и спину Бена.

Чувствуя вязкую жидкость, остывающую на коже, Бен воспользовался возможностью довести себя до финала, обернув пальцами член и вспоминая веснушчатый нос, пухлые розовые губы и то, что она делала той ночью под пледом. Он упал на бок, и Армитаж вскоре рухнул рядом с ним, задыхаясь, но с заметным облегчением.

— Ты чего такой дерганый? — пробурчал Бен, морщась от неприятных ощущений в саднившей заднице. Армитаж застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Не знаю, — покривил он душой. — Было плохо?

Бен пожевал щеку, в душе все перемешалось от неправильных мыслей, из-за которых он так безудержно кончил.

— Нет.

***

— Доброе утро! — прощебетала Рей, прыгая вниз по ступенькам. Мужчины дружно отвели глаза от покачивающейся под тонким топиком груди — оба успели заметить, что сегодня Рей вообще не надела бюстгальтер.

— Доброе, — проворчал Бен с дивана, уткнувшись в миску с хлопьями. Под его глазами темнели круги от недосыпа.

— Доброе утро, — Армитаж неловко улыбнулся и отпил кофе из любимой кружки. Рей наклонилась над спинкой его кресла, и до него донесся запах чего-то сладкого и приторного — вероятно, мыла, которым она пользовалась. Но…

Какого черта это так его занимает?!

— Какие планы на сегодня? — поинтересовался он, в основном чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о навязчивом запахе, ласкающем рецепторы языка. Глаза блуждали по экрану, цепляясь на цифры и диаграммы, которые его разум в действительности не замечал.

— Ну, я подумала, раз ты сегодня свободен, может, пойдем купаться? — радостно предложила Рей у него за спиной.

Ложка Бена со звоном упала в тарелку, а пальцы Армитажа сжали край ноутбука.

Оценив молчание мужчин, Рей продолжила, но уже с сомнением в голосе:

— Я просто подумала, раз… Ну, ты знаешь, я скоро буду по уши занята учебой, так что…

Глаза старшего брата нервно метнулись к французским дверям, из которых открывался прекрасный вид на ярко-голубой бассейн, сверкавший в лучах летнего солнца. Сестра так радовалась, услышав по телефону, что у них дома есть бассейн, визжала, как ребенок, что немедленно побежит в магазин за купальником. За купальником…

На мгновение ему показалось, что с губ сорвался какой-то странный булькающий звук, нечто среднее между всхлипом и стоном, но тут понял, что звук исходил не от него. Его взгляд обратился к дивану, где сидел Бен, зачем-то прижимавший к себе подушку.

— С тобой все в порядке, Бен? — спросила Рей, пока ее брат с беспокойством захлопнул ноутбук, порываясь встать. Но Бен вскинул руку.

— Все хорошо, — промямлил он. — Э-э… хлопья… попали не в то горло, — и закашлялся.

— Ну ладно… — пробормотал в ответ Армитаж, все еще немного смущенный.

— Так что скажешь? — переспросила Рей, обернулась и села на пол, глядя умоляюще и скрестив руки на подлокотнике его кресла. Она соблазнительно прикусила губу, и там, где их руки соприкасались, было невероятно тепло.

Армитаж не мог ей отказать. Он таял от прикосновений ее рук…

Итак, он обнаружил, что уже сидит под зонтиком у бассейна рядом со странно нервным Беном и намазывается солнцезащитным кремом. Бен задумчиво жевал щеку, засунув руки подмышки, поглядывая, как Хакс скрупулезно проделывает обычную процедуру по защите своей бледной кожи от солнца. Брови Бена за большими темными очками были нахмурены. Рей что-то задерживалась, и Армитаж бросил раздраженный взгляд на дверь.

— Да где она? — негодующе выдохнул он. — Это была ее идея!..

Не успел Армитаж договорить, как двери распахнулись, и из дома выпорхнула Рей, ослепительно улыбаясь, с пляжным полотенцем под мышкой. Впрочем, ее наряд удивил и одновременно принес облегчение обоим: она облачилась в просторную белую футболку, свисавшую до бедер. Это футболка определенно могла считаться их союзником, поэтому Бен заметно расслабился, а Армитаж с улыбкой помахал сестре.

Но вместо того чтобы подойти к ним, она уронила полотенце и с разбегу сиганула в бассейн, окатив их тучей брызг. Пока Армитаж отфыркивался, Бен, ворча, вытирал лицо.

Рей вынырнула на поверхность и, сложив руки на краю бассейна, хитро улыбнулась.

— Ой! Простите, парни! — пропела она, с трудом сдерживая смех.

— Рей! — возмутился Армитаж, потрясая синим флаконом. — Вылезай! Надо немедленно намазаться! Ты обгоришь!

Она весело замотала головой, но он повторил требование фирменным голосом старшего брата, и Рей, плавно подтянувшись, вылезла из воды. И внезапно белая футболка оказалась волком в овечьей шкуре, готовым их погубить.

Рей приблизилась к столику и снова улыбнулась, убирая мокрые волосы, прилипшие к лицу. И, видимо, решив, что брат с приятелем перенесли недостаточно пыток, схватила подол мокрой, облепившей ее тело футболки и стянула ее через голову, явив миру крошечное зеленое бикини, с трудом балансировавшее на грани приличия.

Футболка с влажным звуком шмякнулась на землю.

Армитаж сидел неподвижно, как статуя, в шоке наблюдая, как Рей забирает из его рук флакон с кремом и плюхается на лежанку рядом с Беном. Оба в изумленном молчании смотрели, как она выдавила на себя светло-бежевую субстанцию и принялась растирать ее по рукам, ногам и — спаси и помилуй! — груди. Старший брат всегда учил Рей тщательно подходить к любому делу. Размазывая крем по плечам, она неожиданно оглянулась на Бена.

— Эй, — как ни в чем не бывало окликнула она. — Не поможешь?

Бен продолжал пялиться на Рей в полной тишине, так что ей пришлось повторить просьбу, и затем резко выхватил у нее тюбик. Их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись и — учитывая невинность высказанной просьбы — оказались чересчур наэлектризованными.

Армитаж с интересом смотрел, как Бен, сжав губы, с решительным выражением лица выдавил новую порцию крема и нанес ее на хрупкие загорелые лопатки. Рей замурлыкала какую-то мелодию, и он на секунду остановился, а потом его огромная рука дергано заелозила по худенькой спине, как будто он находился на грани нервного срыва.

— Помажешь под лямками? — попросила Рей. И Бен, сглотнув, кивнул. Он забрался под тонкие лямочки бикини и сдвинул ноги, пытаясь прикрыть эрекцию, появившуюся от внезапной мысли о том, как легко было бы эти лямки сорвать. В какой-то момент он понял, что давно спас от солнца всю ее спину, но не мог перестать трогать ее, наслаждаясь чудесной нежностью ее кожи.

— Готово, — пробормотал он, неловко впихнул флакон обратно Рей в руки, поднялся с лежака и, неуклюжей походкой подойдя к бассейну, плюхнулся в воду в надежде на волшебное избавление.

Армитаж снял очки, тревожно нахмурившись. В последние дни Бен вел себя крайне странно.

— Ты там встаешь?

Вопрос Рей застал его врасплох. Член предательски напомнил о себе, и Армитаж вздрогнул и вытаращил на нее глаза. Сестренка выжидательно наклонила голову, и ему понадобилась еще секунда, чтобы осознать: она спрашивала, собирается ли он в бассейн.

— Ну… ага… да, — пробормотал он и потащился за ней к воде, слишком весело — для его лихорадочного состояния — мерцающей голубизной .

Как и следовало ожидать, оставшаяся часть отдыха превратилась в мучительную игру «спрячь стояк». Рей прыгнула ему на спину, пытаясь увлечь под воду, так как услышала, что он не хотел мочить волосы, и Армитажу, спиной ощущавшему ее затвердевшие соски, пришлось умолять Бена отцепить ее. Тот смеялся, пока не решил исполнить просьбу, и ее задница не уперлась уже ему в пах. Потом Рей пришла в голову идея поиграть в Марко Поло, и она долго со смаком щупала их обоих.

К счастью, им удалось каким-то чудом дожить до вечера. Армитаж заметил, что Рей утомилась, и, услышав про ужин, она даже не пыталась спорить. Ополоснувшись и переодевшись, они собрались на кухне, где Бен заинтересовал ее предложением приготовить стейки.

Ей поручили нарезать овощи — что у нее получилось весьма хорошо, в отличие от старшего брата, который так и не научился делать это аккуратно, несмотря на все усилия Бена. Рей, конечно, воспользовалась возможностью покрасоваться и продемонстрировала, как мастерски умеет обращаться с ножом.

— Что? Ведь ничего сложного! — смеялась она, глядя на Армитажа, потягивающего красное вино. Тот ответил ей кислым взглядом, и Бен не выдержал — рассмеялся, присоединившись к ней.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — похвалил он.

— Спасибо, — ответила она с плохо скрываемой гордостью. Бен усмехнулся в ответ.

— Тебе все равно нужен учитель, — напутствовал он. — Я еще сделаю из тебя шеф-повара.

— Хотелось бы! — просияла Рей. Напряжение дня, казалось, таяло в теплом свете кухни, шипении мяса на гриле и аромате специй.

Когда ужин был готов, Рей аккуратно подошла к стойке, возле которой Армитаж сторожил крепкие напитки, и протянула пустой бокал, всем своим видом выражая невысказанное «ну пожалуйста!». Строгий взгляд брата означал твердое «нет», на что Бен пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Да ладно тебе, будто сам не пил в восемнадцать лет!

Армитаж поворчал, но смягчился, сделав все возможное, чтобы дать Рей понять, насколько это особенный случай, и ей не стоит ожидать, что сегодняшнее попустительство превратится в традицию. Она хихикнула, но согласилась, и они, устроившись за кофейным столиком, поужинали под какую-то киношку. Рей, по своей привычке, сидела на полу, куда вскоре соскользнул и Бен, громким шепотом покритиковав осанку гордо оставшегося на диване Армитажа и заработав за это легкий подзатыльник.

Время шло, тарелки пустели, закончилось и кино, но вино продолжало литься рекой.

***

— И он… он взял и вытащил бедного Колина из машины! Да еще встряхнул его! — Рей хохотала от души, вытирая слезы. — Арми был красный, как помидор!

Бен прыснул, уголки рта уже болели от улыбки. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз столько смеялся. Вечер протекал легко, и он расслабился, понимая, что, всего вероятнее, давно пересек границу в «пару бокальчиков».

— А что мне было делать, если этот прыщавый юнец уже лапал ее вовсю! — возмутился Армитаж, расплескав вино из бокала. Рей тихонько ткнула пальчиком в его лицо и захихикала.

— Смотри! Смотри, он всегда краснеет, вспоминая об этом!

— Тебе было шестнадцать! — Армитаж подался вперед, комната ощутимо качнулась перед его глазами.

— Это было мое первое свидание! — не сдавалась Рей. — Колин просто поцеловал меня!

— Строгий старший брат на страже нравственности? — Бен с глупой ухмылкой похлопал его по бедру.

— Кто-то должен этим заниматься! — отрезал Хакс. — Ты только посмотри на нее!

Бен прошелся взглядом по Рей — она валялась на полу с бокалом в руке. Хм, разве она его не выпила? Когда успела подлить? Он заморгал.

— Тут да, — усмехнулся он.

— Что ты хочешь сказать этим «посмотри на нее»? — проговорила Рей, подтянувшись и положив подбородок на колено Армитажа. Тот устало хмыкнул, но погладил ее мягкие волосы. Каштановые, с рыжеватыми прядками. Прямо как у него…

— Ты прекрасна, — на выдохе пробормотал он, погладив большим пальцем ее щеку. Рей прикрыла глаза и прильнула к его ладони, и эта картина — она на коленях перед ним — заставила Армитажа стремительно протрезветь. Охваченный приступом внезапного кашля, он поставил бокал на столик, а младшая сестра, хихикая, залезла на диван между ним и Беном. Последний совершенно откровенно пялился на нее.

— Тебе понравилось? — неожиданно спросил он вполголоса.

— Что понравилось? — засмеялась Рей.

— Поцелуй, — пробормотал Бен, и взгляд его глубоких карих глаз остановился на ее губах. Если чуть-чуть наклониться, то можно их коснуться… Розовых, пухлых и умоляющих его о…

— С Колином? Боже, нет! И дело не в том, что Арми растащил нас, — Рей скорчила гримаску, и Бен хохотнул. — Слишком много языка совал!

— Арми, — повторил Бен, ухмыльнувшись Армитажу, который сердито глянул на него в ответ. Но, чувствуя сердечную и дружелюбную обстановку после выпивки, Бен приобнял его сестру за плечи и притянул ближе. Ее ручка легла ему на грудь, но Рей вдруг хрюкнула.

— Что? — не понял он, взглянув на нее сверху.

— Ты толстый! — продолжая щупать его, она затряслась от хриплого смеха, слезинка выступила в уголке ее покрасневшего глаза.

— Ты пьяна! — вознегодовал Армитаж.

— Не сердись, Арми, — Бен со смехом взъерошил рыжие волосы. По гримасе Хакса было очевидно, что это пришлось ему не по нраву.

— Арми, судя по энергетике, наверное, у тебя большой, — Рей озорно глянула на брата.

Армитаж побледнел и поперхнулся.

— Р-Рей!

— Ты это о чем? — засмеялся Бен, запрокинув голову.

— Из него же вышел настоящий папочка! — Рей прикрыла рот ладонью, наблюдая, как краснеют щеки брата.

Бен оживился, подняв брови.

— О? И что ты знаешь об этом, малышка? Ты и твой… Как там его звали?..

— Колин, — вздохнула она, отсмеявшись, и закусила губу.

— Фу, — Бен поморщился. — Следует целоваться с тем, кто знает, как это делается. Точно не с каким-то прыщавым тинейджером. 

Она откинулась назад и перебралась к нему на колени, глядя ему в глаза. Ее плечи все еще слегка подрагивали от смеха.

— Ты заслуживаешь хороших поцелуев, глупышка, — пробормотал Бен, смутно сознавая, что его руки обнимает ее за талию.

Несмотря на все выпитое, Армитаж выпрямился, наблюдая за ними с неясной тревогой, сердце ощутимо стучало в горле. Он испытывал схожее чувство, когда увидел ее с Колином в тот злополучный день.

— Рей, — прохрипел он, но голос дрогнул и стал тише: — Пора спать.

Она принялась обиженно канючить, по-детски слегка подпрыгивая на диване:

— Да как так, десяти нет!..

Хакс смерил сестру строгим взглядом, и она надула губы, изменив тактику:

— Можно я посплю с вами?

Армитаж бросил взгляд на Бена, который, похоже, протрезвел и сообразил, что его рука находится в опасной близости к круглой попке Рей.

— Н-нет, — отрезал он, резко вскакивая на ноги, — мы… м-м… ты уже большая девочка, Рей.

Бен явно не знал, куда девать руки, а Рей выдохнула с театральным надрывом:

— Ла-а-адно.

Армитаж принес ей таблетку от головной боли и стакан воды, заставив принять лекарство у него на глазах.

— Спокойной ночи, — снова вздохнула она и потянулась поцеловать Бена в щеку. Он широко распахнул глаза, пробурчав что-то в ответ. — Спокойной ночи, Арми, — следом Рей улыбнулась брату и тоже клюнула его в щеку.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей, — пробормотал тот, целуя ее в макушку. Не удержавшись, Армитаж крепко обнял ее и через секунду, развернув, отправил в спальню с напутствием обязательно почистить зубы.

После ее ухода он вздохнул и рухнул на диван одновременно с Беном. Они еще посидели в гостиной, держась за руки и греясь в тепле друг друга. Оба молчали, хотя вряд ли замечали это.

Их мысли были поглощены совсем иным.

***

Нет, он не избегал ее. Армитаж спокойно повторил это про себя и продолжил обуваться. Сегодня он отправился на работу пораньше.

— Надо заехать кое-куда, — сказал он сонному Бену, целуя его перед уходом. Солнце только еще всходило.

***

Глупости, он давно вышел из того возраста, когда прячутся по углам. Именно об этом напомнил себе Бен, когда впопыхах перекидывал через плечо сумку-мессенджер, отказавшись от кофе за завтраком, потому что его аромат по утрам неизменно будил _ее_. Осторожно прикрыв входную дверь, он поспешил к машине.

***

Когда Рей выползла из кровати, то удивилась, увидев время на часах. Как правило, она просыпалась на рассвете, заслышав утреннюю возню на кухне — парни собирались на работу. Но, заглянув на кухню, никого не обнаружила. Пожав плечами, она огляделась. Ну раз сегодня варить кофе доверено ей, то она воспользуется той дорогущей до абсурда, неотличимой от других баночкой, которую Армитаж задвигал поглубже в шкафчик.

И вообще-то, ехидно улыбнулась она, сегодня такой прекрасный день, почему бы не побаловать себя по-полной?

***

К двум часам дня Армитаж понял, что совершенно вымотался. Несмотря на усердные попытки сосредоточиться на работе, мысли о загорелой коже и крошечном бикини не давали ему покоя.

«У тебя есть бойфренд», — упрекнул он себя. И мысленно застонал: раз уж взялся за самобичевание, то первым делом стоило вспомнить про то, как смотрел на свою невинную младшую сестренку, будто на аппетитную пироженку.

Кому бы не захотелось откусить кусочек?

А-а!.. Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла и потер лицо. Зачем, ну зачем он столько выпил прошлой ночью? И сейчас мог думать только о том, как оказаться дома вместе с Беном и Рей. Желательно в полумраке, в тепле и на чем-нибудь мягком. И голыми.

Член недвусмысленно напомнил о себе…

Нет! Это неправильно! Рей была прекрасной милой девушкой, а он, ее старший брат, как последний поехавший извращенец, выискивал способ совратить ее.

Проклятый член стал особенно настойчив.

Не выдержав, Армитаж ухватил его сквозь штаны и крепко зажмурился. Нет. Нет… Он не будет мастурбировать на работе, думая о собственной сестре! Пусть в тысяче и одной других вещей его могли считать тем еще чокнутым, но Рей к этим вещам не относилась!

Выругавшись под нос, он прошелся пальцами по возбужденному стволу.

Образ Рей в мокрой футболке под солнцем непрошеным видением пронесся перед его мысленным взором, и Армитаж прикусил губу, сдерживая дьявольский стон.

…Она сидит перед ним на коленях, глядя на него снизу вверх своими лукавыми карими глазами.

Еще он прекрасно помнил все веснушки на ее вздернутом носике и ямочки на щеках — возникавшие, стоило ей просиять белозубой улыбкой.

Блять, до чего же он конченый! Готов обдрочиться на самое святое в своей жизни!

Стояк распирал штаны, и если Армитаж не хотел шляться в таком виде по офису до конца рабочего дня, проблему следовало решать. Он обреченно вздохнул, затем расстегнул ширинку, освобождая болезненно вставший член.

***

Вот уже пятнадцать минут Бен сидел в машине, припаркованной возле дома, и, облокотившись на руль, морально настраивал себя. Наверняка она еще дома. И там же его забытый бумажник. Надо просто войти и забрать его.

Бен провел по лицу, подергал себя за волосы. Можно сделать это быстро — зайти и уйти. Ну, спросить там, как у нее дела. Поела ли. А может, хочет посидеть у него на лице? Да еб твою мать…

Он безнадежно вздохнул и вышел из машины. Опасливо приоткрыв входную дверь, Бен оглядел свой дом, словно готовился совершить преступление, а не мимоходом поздороваться с сестрой своего парня.

Он вытер потные ладони о штаны и прокрался в спальню. На первом этаже Рей не было. Наверное, еще спит или смотрит Нетфликс у себя в комнате.

Все шло так замечательно, пока вдруг под ногами он не заметил _их_. Бледно-розовые трусики, брошенные нерадивой хозяйкой, валялись на полу у дверей ванной. А ведь он мог их обойти. Не было нужды их поднимать. Но какая-то часть его мозга, слабо поддающаяся контролю, захватила власть над его телом, поэтому он очнулся, когда уже наклонился за полупрозрачным кусочком ткани.

И почувствовал это. Тонкая полоска ластовицы была мокрой. Рей носила трусики совсем недавно, скорее всего, только что сняла!

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Бен сквозь зубы, но сжал их крепче, безостановочно теребя большим пальцем мокрую часть. Вдруг дальше по коридору послышался странный шум, и Бен оцепенел. Дверь в комнату Рей была чуть приоткрыта, он видел, что оттуда льется свет. И за той дверью… она делала что-то, от чего стонала как заведенная.

Бесшумно ступая по устланному ковром коридору, он ничего не понимал — пока не заглянул в комнату через щель.

Рей растянулась на кровати в чем мать родила, облокотившись на гору подушек и широко расставив ноги. Она исступленно работала толстым голубым вибратором, звуки фрикций доносились из него, лишь немного приглушенные ее влагалищем. Бен видел, какая она мокрая, как ее половые губы растягиваются вокруг голубого ствола, влажно поблескивая.

Это было выше его сил. Он поднес ее трусики к лицу и глубоко вдохнул, глаза задергались от этого запаха. Это слишком. «Всего раз, — пообещал Бен Вселенной. — Всего один раз, и я покончу с этим».

Осторожно расстегнув молнию, он сжал член, пробуя дрочить в такт с Рей, принимаясь теребить набухшую головку в моменты, когда она вытаскивала вибратор и терла им клитор. Всякий раз, слыша ее стоны и аханье, Бен ускорялся и краснел, силясь не издать ни звука. Поморщившись, он стиснул зубы, чувствуя себя полным извращенцем.

Несмотря на вопли рассудка, он обернул трусики вокруг члена, прислонившись к дверному косяку, пока Рей доводила себя до оргазма. Он жадно наблюдал, как она трахает себя этой игрушкой, представляя, что сам вонзается в Рей, выбивая из нее эти сладкие стоны. Бен чувствовал, что находится почти на грани, яйца поджались, и он знал, что в любую секунду может забрызгать ее трусики спермой, сгорая от стыда и не имея сил остановиться.

Но стоило ему подобраться ближе к приоткрытой щели, как он задел дверь, заставив ее распахнуться со скрипом, показавшимся невероятно громким в наступившей тишине.

Рей села, мгновенно выключив игрушку, и уставилась на дверь. Ее глаза были круглыми, как у оленя в свете фар.

Сердце Бена почти остановилось, он попятился в темноту коридора, надеясь, что Рей не заметит его, но ее взгляд поймал движение, и она вскочила с постели.

— Армитаж?.. — нерешительно спросила она, прикрывая грудь рукой, и подошла к двери.

Бен выпучил глаза и попытался слиться со стеной, не выпуская из руки член. На котором — из под его пальцев — виднелись ее трусики. Он предпринял попытку объясниться, но только заикался, а вот член, наоборот, никак не реагировал на то, что хозяина застали врасплох, и все так же бодро стоял, требуя разрядки.

Наверное, в следующий миг должна была последовать развязка: Рей заорала бы, влепила ему пощечину, в истерике позвонила брату и нажаловалась на его бойфренда-извращенца… Должна была. Но Рей внезапно улыбнулась, и это напомнило ему тот первый день, когда она смотрела на него голодной львицей. И тут Бен осознал — она только что поймала свою жертву.

***

Остаток рабочего дня тянулся медленно и мучительно. Попытка сбросить напряжение, передернув на скорую руку, не принесла ничего, кроме тоски и ощущения капитального недотраха. Армитаж не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, и похоже, сегодняшнему дню предстояло стать самым непродуктивным в его карьере. Он уже не думал о том, что ожидало его дома, и был настолько измотан, что мечтал просто упасть на кровать.

Перекинув пиджак через руку и расслабив узел галстука, он перешагнул порог родного дома. Машина Бена стояла на подъездной дорожке, так что Армитаж рассчитывал увидеть его, но гостиная и кухня были пусты. Уже собравшись набрать его номер, он услышал странные звуки, доносящиеся сверху. Медленно перебирая усталыми ногами, он подошел к лестнице и вдруг понял — шум доносился из комнаты Рей.

Кто-то застонал. А кто-то второй причмокнул. И тихо, умоляюще зашептал.

В один миг добравшись до двери Рей, Хакс в ярости распахнул ее, собираясь стащить с сестры похотливого студентика, возомнившего, что ему позволено распускать руки, и вышвырнуть подонка из дома, как… То, что ждало его там, заставило Хакса пошатнуться. Он оступился, уронив пиджак.

Рей была совершенно голой. Это первое. А второе вынудило его оторвать взгляд от ее стройной фигуры, ибо черные взъерошенные лохмы, торчащие между ее бедрами, были ему прекрасно знакомы. Как и изгиб широких плеч, на которых красовались ее длинные загорелые ноги.

Армитаж чувствовал, как от гнева темнеют глаза. Еще бы, каково это, смотреть на то, как твой бойфренд взахлеб лижет щелку твоей же младшей сестры!

Во всяком случае, лизал. Теперь Бен, громко матерясь, пытался отпихнуть ее, его пухлые губы блестели от смазки.

Армитаж с силой упер руки в бока. Гнев, ревность — те эмоции и темные мысли, которые он всегда отвергал, всколыхнулись в его груди. Но виной тому была не Рей. Это все из-за Бена. Прищурившись, Армитаж сжал губы, не обращая внимания на сестренку, кинувшуюся сыпать отмазками — но как можно придумать хорошую отмазку, если брат застукал тебя со своим бойфрендом, исступленно делающим тебе куни! Хакс поднял руку, заставив Рей умолкнуть.

— Вот как мы поступим, — тихим голосом произнес он, судорожно вздохнув. И начал расстегивать рубашку. — Я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть. — Потрясенный Бен глазел на то, как Армитаж с обнаженным торсом уверенно подходил к кровати. Что творится, мать вашу?! Но в следующую секунду происходящее вконец шокировало его.

Хакс схватил сестру за руки, притягивая к себе. Заглянул ей в глаза и провел подрагивающей рукой по волосам. Рей мило покраснела — видимо, еще нервничая, ведь их застали в такой неловкий момент, — но не предприняла ни единой попытки остановить старшего брата.

Взгляд Хакса жадно прошелся по ее обнаженному телу.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как я люблю тебя? — хрипло спросил он и через мгновение властно завладел ее ртом. Рей сдавленно выдохнула, но тут же застонала. Ее ресницы чувственно трепетали, и вскоре она разжала зубы, позволяя его языку проникнуть глубже.

Еще не отойдя от встряски, Бен отполз от кровати, глядя, как они целуются. Он судорожно дышал, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Неправильное, грязное и… Оно чертовски заводило!..

Ведь он мог получить их обоих — одной этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы с его губ сорвался мучительный стон, а рука обхватила наглый стояк сквозь трусы.

Армитаж прервал поцелуй и многозначительно взглянул на своего провинившегося бойфренда.

— Ну и? Бросишь ее вот так?

Бен одним махом оказался у кровати, прижавшись к его губам перед тем, как переключиться на Рей, и, ласково погладив тощие бока, обхватить ее грудь. И приник к ее соску, получив в награду довольный стон.

Армитаж не отставал от него, заняв свободную грудь и одновременно поглаживая стройное бедро сестры. Он потянул носом, чувствуя аромат ее мягкой кожи, и, добравшись до жаркого местечка между ее бедер, погрузил в него два пальца. Рей ахнула, сжимая их мышцами, и он почувствовал, что голова гудит от восхитительных мыслей о том, как эта тугая влажная плоть сомкнется на его члене.

Шумно оторвавшись от груди, Бен сел и положил руку Рей на бедро, собираясь перевернуть ее на живот. Армитаж вынул пальцы, и Рей с энтузиазмом повиновалась, вздернув задницу вверх.

— Твою мать… — простонал Бен, схватил ее и раздвинул упругие ягодицы, открыв взгляду влажную розовеющую щелку. — Какая же ты мокрая, детка!..

Рей всхлипнула, когда Армитаж благоговейно огладил ее ребра, а Бен нащупал клитор.

— Покажи братику свою любовь, — глухо зарычал он, чувственно проводя членом между ее ягодиц.

Губы Рей растянулись в улыбке. Взглянув Армитажу прямо в глаза, она легко пробежалась кончиками пальцев по крепкому твердому члену и обхватила его, слушая срывающееся дыхание брата, когда он приподнимался навстречу.

— Значит, вот какой у меня большой брат? — Она с усмешкой надрачивала ствол — кожа там была горячей, бархатистой на ощупь. А через секунду решительно потянула его к себе за затылок. Хакс со сдавленным стоном отвел ее руку и перебрался к изголовью кровати, член покачивался у самого ее лица.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? — цепляясь за остатки здравого смысла, уточнил Армитаж. Внезапно страх поднял свою безобразную голову, но Рей накрыла его руку ладонью и поднесла ее к губам, а потом улыбнулась, порозовев, и кивнула. Хакс выдохнул, сам не осознавая, что задержал дыхание, ведь, боже — она была идеальна!

— Резинки? — поинтересовался Бен за ее спиной, наглаживая ее промежность. Рей тихо всхлипнула, покачав головой с новой застенчивой улыбкой.

— Я на таблетках.

Мужчины обменялись взглядами, Армитаж наклонил голову в знак согласия, и Бен широко ухмыльнулся. Ну, раз старший брат разрешил…

Аккуратно вынув увлажненные пальцы, он смазал член и прошелся набухшей головкой по складкам влагалища. Судорожно вдохнул, упиваясь ощущениями.

Рей подняла глаза на Армитажа и поцеловала кончик его члена, и в его взгляде отчетливо читалось наслаждение тем, как он медлит, словно боясь безвозвратно разрушить ее светлый образ.

— Скажи нам, Рей, — простонал Бен, упершись членом в ее вход, — чего ты хочешь.

— Трахните меня! — выпалила она, щедро лизнув ствол Армитажа. Сразу после этого Бен толкнулся в ее изнемогающее тело, быстро вгоняя ей до упора. Рей качнулась назад, потерлась щекой о член брата и заскулила.

— Дрянная девчонка… — пробормотал Армитаж, погладив ее другую щеку большим пальцем. — Видел бы тебя отец…

Вместо ответа Рей плюнула на ладонь, растерла слюну по члену и, широко открыв рот, взяла толстый ствол, приветственно лаская языком головку. Пока Бен усердно пыхтел сзади, Рей с наслаждением насаживалась горлом на член брата.

Армитаж скользнул руками по ее волосам, прежде чем сжать голову, направляя ее движения — это казалось каким-то сном, и он боялся, что вот-вот проснется. Но всякий раз, ловя ее взгляд, он думал, что умрет — так бешено колотилось в груди сердце. Его идеальная милая сестренка, на четвереньках перед ним, распертая на их с Беном членах. Разве мог он поверить еще сегодня утром, что подобное станет реальностью?

Бен стиснул ее бедра, и Рей не сомневалась, что завтра там будут ссадины в форме его пальцев, но острое напряжение происходящего вынуждало ее бездумно стонать, обсасывая член брата. Каждый толчок мощных бедер Бена по ее упругой попке отдавался громким шлепком, встряхивая ягодицы. Он облапал одну и, всхрапнув, прислонился к ее спине.

— Еб твою мать, Рей, детка!.. Сразу два члена, а ты справляешься просто супер! Поверить не могу! — пропыхтел Бен, и Армитаж хмыкнул, не удивляясь, что тот будто прочел его мысли.

Бен тем временем нырнул рукой вниз и обвел клитор, массируя его в унисон с собственным ритмом. Головка члена задела эту восхитительную точку, и Рей рефлекторно сжалась, заставив его запнуться и замереть. Застонав, он принялся снова набирать темп.

Рей хлюпнула слюной на члене во рту, но она была слишком увлечена, чтобы беспокоиться о слюнях, стекавших по ее лицу. Армитаж перешел на короткие быстрые толчки и вскоре закатил глаза, не в силах сопротивляться животному влечению. По его лбу катились капельки пота, обычно тщательно приглаженные волосы растрепались и липли ко лбу.

Накрыв Рей своей широкой грудью, Бен опустил голову, пряча лицо за завесой темных волос, вбиваясь в Рей все усерднее. И начал покрывать поцелуями ее плечи и спину, чувствуя на губах вкус соли и пота.

— Чертова вертихвостка! — прорычал он ей прямо в ухо. — Этого ты добивалась? Хотела, чтобы я выебал твою маленькую киску? — Последнюю фразу он подчеркнул сильным толчком, заставившим ее вскрикнуть.

— Ш-ш, спокойнее, девочка, — сдавленно выдохнул Армитаж, отстраняя ее голову, чтобы дать ей передышку, но Рей сразу принялась дрочить ему руками. С ее губ от члена тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны, она проказливо смотрела на него с открытым ртом, и Армитаж простонал что-то неприличное, чувствуя, как звенят яйца от приближения скорой разрядки.

Бен с размаху вошел в нее до упора, запрокинул голову, тоже явно вот-вот собираясь достичь финала. Его дыхание вырывалось из легких судорожными рывками, и Армитажу показалось, что он выглядит более оживленным, чем при их обычных постельных игрищах. Бен рычал, громко обещая накачать ее спермой по уши, и, наконец, намотав ее волосы на кулак, велел пососать братику.

— Заставь ее кончить, Бен, — глухо попросил Армитаж, ненадолго отстраняя ее рот, чтобы взглянуть, как смазка пачкает ее губы. Рей сосала ему так, словно дорвалась до любимого лакомства, ее глаза сияли таким обожанием, что Армитажу казалось, он сейчас просто растает. Ее юркий язычок прошелся по толстой вене, обвивающей ствол, и затем она плотно сжала губы и глубоко насадилась на член.

— Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь на мне, малышка! — Бен с придыханием потер ее клитор. — Сделаешь это для нас?

Она затрепетала всем телом и, причмокнув, выпустила член Армитажа.

— Да! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, трахайте меня!

Бен прижался к ней, подаваясь вперед короткими резкими толчками — Рей взвыла, выгибая спину и стискивая его со всем пылом настигшего ее оргазма. И Бен содрогался вместе с ней, безостановочно повторяя ее имя, пока ее тело стискивало его, казалось, стремясь выдоить из него все до последней капли.

Член Армитажа вновь оказался во власти ее раскрасневшихся губ. Она помогала себе рукой, обхватывая его потяжелевшие яйца, пока он, жалобно всхлипнув, не откинулся назад, а его член не задергался, щедро заливая лицо сестры. С ее подбородка потекли белесые струйки.

Бен упал рядом с ней постель, и Хакс скользнул следом, присоединяясь к нему с другой стороны от Рей. Он мягко притянул ее для поцелуя, пробуя вкус своей спермы на ее губах.

— Срань господня! — со свистом выдохнул Бен, повернув голову. Он тяжело дышал, бледная кожа раскраснелась.

— А что ты там мне говорил, — хихикнула Рей, поворачиваясь, чтобы прильнуть к нему и поцеловать его вспотевшую грудь. Армитаж ничего не имел против, устроившись позади сестры и ласково целуя усыпанное веснушками плечо.

А потом они просто лежали, отдыхая, пока не решили переместиться в спальню Хакса и Бена — кровать там была гораздо шире, чем у Рей.

— Итак, — кашлянул Бен, как только они устроились с комфортом, подоткнув широкое большое одеяло. — Как это будет… теперь?

Рей перевела на брата светящиеся надеждой глаза.

Он молча коснулся руки бойфренда, покоящейся на ее талии, и притих. То, что происходило здесь, в этой комнате, и раньше, в спальне Рей, было таким неправильным, но чувства уверенно говорили об обратном. Сжав пальцы Бена, он мягко улыбнулся и поцеловал сестру в висок.

— Думаю, мы обрели свою семью.


End file.
